


Sweeping Me Off Of My Feet:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Lori are going on a first date, What does Lori realize?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Sweeping Me Off Of My Feet:

*Summary: Steve & Lori are going on a first date, What does Lori realize?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Agent Lori Weston couldn't believe that her dream was coming true, she was on a date with her fantasy man, who was treating her like a princess for the night, She knew that it took some planning, but she isn't gonna ruin his fun, cause he put so much thought into it. Her date, Commander Steve McGarrett, smiled at her, which he knew makes her go weak in the knees.

 

“What are you smiling about over there ?”, she asked with a smile of her own, as they were walking arm in arm, as they walked along the beach, after their dinner date. Her insecurities rushing at her, while she is enjoying herself.

 

“What’s wrong ?, Suddenly, You are sad, you were happy”, The Five-O Commander asked the beautiful blond. “Why did you pick me ?”, she asked, as she had a sad expression on her face, & it’s not disappearing anytime soon.

 

“You are sexy, caring, loving, & loyal, I am enjoying this, You deserve it, I love you”. Lori was touched by what he said, “You know, You are sweeping me off of my feet”, The Former Homeland Agent said with the biggest smile on her face now. “Can we go & continue our date ?”, & they shared a kiss, & continued on with their fun.

 

The End.


End file.
